This core aims to provide the necessary support and services to enable resources (computation and data), users, and applications to interact seamlessly on the Grid. This activity will incorporate Grid services to provide seamless authentication and access to remote computation and data resources by taking advantage of a common software infrastructure being deployed by the Biomedical Informatics Research Network (BIRN;). Leveraging the BIRN infrastructure will also enable NAMIC to be able to seamlessly interoperate with other grid environments, such as the Distributed Terascale Facility (DTF). This activity will enable Grid computational resources to be utilized by the NAMIC project groups to handle applications and algorithms being developed as part of NAMIC (e.g., see the description of fast implementations of PDEs and deformable models in Core 1:5) and other activities in which the data constraints are beyond what is easily managed in workstation-level environments. Ensuring the compatibility between BIRN and NAMIC will allow for the seamless interoperation of biomedical codes within both these environments.